


Wincest One-Act: Gotten into the Bourbon Again

by JustineDelarge



Series: Wincest One-Acts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean drink sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest One-Act: Gotten into the Bourbon Again

Wincest One-Act: Gotten into the Bourbon Again

INTERIOR: Motel. SAM and DEAN are on a queen-sized bed, drinking whiskey from the bottle. The contents of the bottle are nearly entirely gone.

SAM pulls down the blankets, exposing DEAN’s completely naked body.

SAM: It’s just…perfect.

DEAN: Yeah?

SAM: You’re perfect. Aren’t you. Yes you are.

DEAN:…are you. Wait. Are you talking to my dick?

SAM: Who’s a good boy?

DEAN:…the fuck?

SAM: You’re a good boy. Best cock in the world. Yeah you are.

DEAN: Why won’t you ever let me FILM you when you’re drunk? Chrissakes. Fucking hilarious.

 

SAM: Dude. You don’t even. I mean. LOOK at it. (SAM strokes DEAN’s penis like a puppy.)

DEAN: Kinda know what it looks like.

SAM: Uh-uh. You never see it. Just… from the top down. Not up close. Like I do. It’s… I mean. Ok. First off… first off, it’s soft.

DEAN: Hey! It’s called a refractally… a refracting… it’s called I need a little time to get hard again.

SAM: No! No. It’s… the skin is soft. So soft. (SAM’s voice gets quieter) Softest thing I ever felt. But over this huge, owie, hard thing.

DEAN: Owie?

SAM: Dude. You’re like…YOU’RE Gigantor! (SAM falls over on his side, giggling.)

DEAN: Seriously. Let me film this. I’m begging you.

SAM: They call ME Gigantor. But it’s YOUR cock that’s Gigantor.

DEAN: Begging you, Sammy.

SAM: (addressing DEAN’s cock) Who’s a good Gigantor? YOU are. Yes you are.

DEAN: I will do anything you want. For a week. Just let me record this.

SAM: …fine.

DEAN: (practically cackling as he grabs his phone and starts recording)

SAM: Ok, so also, Gigantor is straight… not all crooked and fucked up or gross and veiny. They should make a mold of you and sell it like art. In Bronze. Like, this is the most perfect cock in human history. Really big but not… not impossible. So pretty. So fucking pretty. ‘S as pretty as your eyes.

DEAN: Aw.

SAM: And you give it to me. Just to me. The most beautiful cock in the world. (SAM pauses, and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.) And you only give it to ME. (SAM stares up at DEAN, eyes wet). Me. You could… do you know how many people would give anything? Just for once? The most… best looking people in the world. Rich and famous and beautiful. But…it’s just me.

DEAN: (Closing the phone and putting it aside) Come here, baby boy.

SAM: (sniffles, but allows himself to be pulled up into his arms)

DEAN: Know who the most beautiful person in the world actually is, you dumbass? It’s you.

SAM: (shakes his head and buries his face in DEAN's chest.)

DEAN: Hey.  Hey. Hey. Yeah. You. You don’t even… you don’t even fucking get it. Christ, Sammy. (DEAN takes a breath, summons up the nerve.) Everything I’ve ever done wrong or bad… and somehow I get you. I get to have you. That’s…Sam, there IS no one better than you.

SAM: (after a long pause) Yeah?

DEAN: Yeah.

SAM: I like you when you’re drunk. You…talk about stuff. Feelingy stuff.

DEAN: (snorts)

SAM: (reaching for the phone) You should totally let me record you like this.

DEAN: (blocking him) How about I stick the world’s most perfect cock in your mouth instead?

SAM: (with a blinding grin) Christ… took you long enough.

(DEAN straddles SAM’s chest, stroking his cheek tenderly as the lights fade to black.)

 

END


End file.
